Ti Amo
by thatsyou
Summary: A vacation – that’s all you need.
1. Arriving to Tuscany

**Title: **Ti Amo - Part 1

**Rating: **PG-13/ R (at the end)

**Length: **2.068 words

**Summary: **A vacation – that's all you need.

**A/N: **It might be a follow-up to _Betrayed Trust, _but I'm not entirely sure.

**---**

"She pretty much made her decision, Jarvis."

"I know that, sir. But isn't it wiser to announce her of your intentions?"

"She might appreciate it, yes." Tony mumbles from beneath the hot rod. "But it's not necessarily – at least not just yet."

The past two weeks have been ecstatic in his opinion and he knows that Pepper thinks the same.

This morning Tony woke up at six and headed straight to the workshop. He wasn't really greedy to start working on some new project because his mind always wandered towards his girlfriend. He could barely wait until he could actually be in private with her.

It was still a bit awkward, but he knew it wasn't that easy to manage to pass through all those little bumps – flirting with her went rather well now, but there were times when even if he wanted to kiss her, Pepper would turn her head away from him and blush. The desire to just make her understand that it's _really _okay and that he isn't going to cheat on her is far stronger than any other things.

But as much as he desired her, there were other things that were his top priority. His mansion was still half-wrecked from the battle with Whiplash and the Black Widow, and it needed to be repaired as soon as possible due to thunderstorms which were more active in this part of the year.

He didn't want to be struck by a lightening now when his relationship with Pepper was going on so well…

He'd told Jarvis to set something up with the best team of architects from LA and unfortunately the meeting was today. He had been quite angry when he first heard it because he had planned that day for Pepper and him, specifically.

"There are only one way to impress this woman," Tony whispers to himself. "-and I'm going to put all my energy and strength into impressing her."

It had been a challenge, but finally, he had managed to convince her to take some time off. When she'd asked him why, he simply shrugged and told her that she worked herself too hard, and that he wanted to spend some more time with her. Then again, she raised an eyebrow and studied him very carefully – but when she opened her mouth to protest he kissed her gently.

She stopped arguing then.

It took him a total of seventeen minutes to call the pilot of his private jet and inform him about their destination. He'd grumbled at first, not knowing why in hell his boss called him at half past six in the morning, but complied nonetheless when he threatened to fire him if he didn't cooperate.

Another three calls later and another half an hour, maybe, he was all set. Three of the best cars he'd chosen were sent to his mansion there, complete with his yacht. It would take them three weeks maybe to come back home from that paradise place.

He wouldn't argue with that if – and it was a big IF – they would spend most of their time in bed.

At least he hoped so.

Four days later he's taking one more look at himself in the car's rear view mirror before he gets out of his Audi and heads towards Pepper's apartment. He stuffs his keys in the pocket of his jeans and chews at his bubble gum nonchalantly. He tries to appear nonchalant, but he's a tad nervous and blinks several times like a deer in the headlights when the door of her apartment opens. She looks stunning, he has to admit that.

"And here I thought you were the one who was trying to impress me." Pepper says and looks into his eyes, and he can swear he sees a mischievous glint in her own.

"I am." He agrees gently and swallows the sudden lump of nervousness from his throat.

They look at each other in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before he stutters out. "Um… do you need any help with your luggage?"

"Sure." She smirks at him.

The rest of the road till the airport they enjoy the presence of each other by kissing occasionally and talking about their day and such. It's less awkward than the previous week and he's happy about it.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks him and he freezes. She eyes him suspiciously then and decides to ask him. "I hope it's not Alaska again because I remember that one pretty well."

He stares at the plane on the runway for a couple of seconds before he brings his attention back to her.

"No. I'm so _not _taking you there any time soon." He remembers that time pretty well, as well. "And no, it's not going to be as freezing as Alaska is. We're going somewhere where the temperatures beneath zero degrees are really out of discussion this time of the year."

"Such as?" She looks really determined to know, but he's not going to give up that easily.

He shakes his head and bites the inside of his cheek. His handsome features are even lovelier in the light coming from the moon.

"Hm?" She tries again, but without any result, so she tries something different.

He closes his eyes and jerks when he feels a warm hand stroking his thigh.

"Europe." He groans out and pushes her hand away half-heartedly. This doesn't mean he doesn't want her stroking his thigh – he just doesn't want to get a hard-on because he knows how _sensitive _he really is.

Especially now…

Pepper sighs and looks at him, mouth half opened. She can't believe that he'd pushed her hand away. He never resists to what he truly wants.

It's a good thing, she thinks. Maybe he really wants a solid relationship after-all.

The first thing she notices when they arrive in "Europe" is the cloudless sky and a large field covered with small red flowers. She looks at Tony and smiles a bit when she realizes that he isn't looking at her. His eyes drift towards hers after a few seconds and she smiles even more when he says this.

"Told you it's not Alaska…"

He brings his hand near hers and at first Pepper thinks that he wants to take her hand, but he doesn't. Instead he winks at her, unbuckles himself and heads towards the cockpit.

She smirks and looks outside the small window once more.

She recognizes the country as Italy when they pass through a small town because she sees an announcement inside a store. It wasn't so hard to guess what the announcement said because below it was translated into English. It said: _Welcome to Tuscany. _

Her heart is beating so fast when she looks once again at Tony. This time she finds that he'd been staring at her the whole road. She wants to say something – wants to thank him because it's been more than two years since she'd been on a vacation somewhere. Instead of thanking him she leans in and presses a light kiss on his cheek.

He looks pleased when she rests her head on his shoulder and she shivers a little when he wraps his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the journey takes between an hour and an hour and a half, and by the time they arrive at his country house she's asleep. He doesn't want to disturb her so as gently as he can he picks her up and carries her inside.

Tony swallows and wipes at his damp forehead with his sleeve. He looks around and spots the stairs. As gently as he can, with small steps he takes her to the second floor where the bedrooms are and settles her onto a large bed.

The bed is in the center of the room and above it there are some windows. The balcony is a little too small, but it has the second best scenery from there. His bedroom held the best scenery in the house.

He leaves the room without making any noise and heads downstairs. There is a young man waiting for him with a professional smile etched on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark. My name is Paolo Giovanni and I've been sent to help you."

"Hey there, Italian guy. Would you mind moving these things inside?" Tony jokes.

"Sure thing."

Tony looks around him and sighs in amazement. How many years have passed since he'd been here he isn't sure. The scenery is amazing. Behind him there were large yellow fields and high trees. In front of him there was a deep blue sea. It really was amazing.

He takes a deep breath and goes back inside, wanting to get rid of his shirt and jeans. The hot temperature made him pick some shorts and a thin t-shirt and on the way downstairs he stops by Pepper's bedroom. He notices that she's still sleeping and he decides to let her sleep some more. The flight was really tiresome and he needs some sleep as well, but he's determined to wait till tonight.

Paolo is filling the pool when Tony appears behind him and scares him half to death. The thin man falls into the water with a startled yelp and swears something in Italian. Tony isn't sure whether he made him a goose or an asshole, but he decides to ignore it.

"I'm so sorry." Tony mumbles with a tone of laughter in his voice. "Do you need some help?"

"No!" He mutters fiercely and swims awkwardly till the edge of the pool.

"Very well, then." Tony turns away from him and breaks out in hysterical laughter when he hears him sneeze.

He speeds up his steps when he hears him sneeze for four more times and he's sure he's never needed the bathroom as much as she does now.

Pepper appears in the doorway and rubs at her eyes tiredly.

"Tony?" She asks when she sees him so hurried.

"Oh, hi." He stutters and crosses his legs deliberately. "You up already?"

"I – yeah, I am. What are you doing?" She snaps when he runs away from her.

"Need to pee!" He shrieks and ducks into one of the bathrooms downstairs.

Pepper looks confused at the bathroom door for a few minutes until Tony gets out looking more relieved than ever and even more so when he takes her in his arms. She freezes a bit, but relaxes after a couple of seconds and rests her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"It's beautiful, Tony." She whispers softly into his chest.

"You're beautiful." He says and tilts her chin up with two fingers so that he can kiss her.

His lips are warm, wet and perfect and a little moan escapes her throat when he pushes her against the wall. Her hands come instantly into his messy hair and twist in it, revealing in the subtle smell of his shampoo which invades her nostrils when he kisses the side of her jaw.

A shiver breaks through her when he presses himself fully against her and she feels without any doubt the fact that he's hard against her hip. She gasps when his rough hands slip inside her tank top and part of her wants nothing more than to pin him to the other wall and have her way with him, but the sound of a throat being cleared reaches her ears and she pulls away from Tony quickly, but stands in front of him, covering his erection.

"What do you want?" Tony barks at the young man, his voice deep and hoarse.

"My job's done for today. I will be back tomorrow at nine."

"Great." Pepper whispers faintly and closes her eyes when she feels her boyfriend's breath on the back of her neck.

The man whistles and exits the hall.

"Where were we?" Tony asks and cups one of her breasts with his hand.

"Upstairs." She whispers and he's not entirely sure she knows what she just said.

"Are you – are you really sure?" He asks again, feeling that little tremor of arousal in his lower belly.

---

:D Review Please!


	2. Oh boy, Pepper

Title: Ti Amo – Part 2

Rating: NC-17

Length: 2.020

"Mmm…"

"Do I even want to know?" Tony asks breathlessly between hungry kisses.

The answer to that question will probably be a convinced 'no', but at least he'd keep trying.

"This is so _sexy_." He murmurs while he nibbles at her collarbone.

Pepper gives a helpless shriek beneath him and tries to maintain her sanity. She knows that it will take a few more kisses and a single touch of his skin against hers until she would probably lose all her control and ravish him like a sexy hellcat she truly is.

She shivers like a defenseless leaf when Tony gently spreads her legs with his knees and strokes the soft skin of her belly up until his hands reach her bra. He growls a little as he unhooks the front-clasp of her bra and uncovers her round breasts.

His breath catches in his throat and his hands tremble as he cups them both in his rough, calloused hands, marveling yet at the softness of her skin. It takes him roughly three million years to breathe again, and when he does, his breathing is ragged and he sounds almost breathless.

If she didn't know him better – didn't know that he hadn't slept with anyone in more than a year – she'd probably say that he's just pretending and that he's just obsessed with it like everyone else is. But she knows he isn't obsessed – not more than usual, but knows that the sighs and shivers emanating from him meant that he wants more than just sex.

She'd been quite surprised when he'd told her that he'd been a blissful celibate since his return from Afghanistan. She didn't know what to say because she hadn't felt so relieved in a long time. Instead he'd kissed her – slowly and deeply, showing her that he'd meant every single word.

The feel of his warm hands on her breast nearly drives her out of her mind, but she schools her animal instincts down to neutral and focuses on the sight in front of her. It seems that she wasn't the only one who had trouble behaving.

Tony's eyes are wide and unblinking and his whole body is tense. She feels his hands shiver when they slowly massage her breasts. She moans a little and throws her head back onto the soft pillows and hears his voice whispering to her faintly.

"That's it – let me hear you."

It was the kinkiest thing she'd ever thought about whenever she had fantasies about him, and they were really often post-Iron Man, she has to admit. The slow timbre of his voice, rough and full of sex maximizes the heat between her legs even more.

She still has too many clothes on…

"Do you have any idea on how much time I spent thinking about that naked back of yours after we danced that night?"

She can take a guess because she had spent many hours herself thinking about his _hand _on her back. It's then when she dares to open her eyes just in time to see his watching her intently.

"At first I didn't know it was you –" He says and throws her bra somewhere behind him. "You looked amazing in that backless dress and I thought for a brief moment that 'hey, I'd really like to fuck that woman', but then I realized it was you."

She doesn't know whether to be offended or more turned on than ever when he admits those words. She settles for the latter.

"You looked amazing, you smelt amazing and you knew how to dance. Not many women know how to dance with their bosses. Most of the times the dance is awkward."

Pepper swallows and brings his head down to kiss him longingly. He moans a little when her tongue traces his bottom lip and he breaks the kiss, his eyes glinting in the sunlight and she sees a strange look in them.

He smiles a little then and presses two loving kisses to the either side of her mouth and continues with her cheek and jaw. He licks at the juncture between her jaw and her ear and receives another moan from her that hardens him even more.

"How's Tuscany, by the way?" He murmurs as he licks his way down to her right breast.

"It's wonder—" She stops talking because he has his wet mouth against the hyper-sensitive skin of her breast.

He licks her nipple and blows against it, making it hard and erect. He hums blissfully when he hears her desperate moan, and brings his other hand to her other breast. Her hands in his thick, messy hair keep him exactly where he is and her moans urge him to continue his ministrations.

This wasn't how she imagined it would be. In her fantasies he would always be rough and foreplay wasn't even included. The sensation is utterly pleasurable and Pepper can swear she hasn't been this wet in _years. _

After a couple of minutes he brings his warm palm down her belly until it reaches the button of her jeans. He tries to open it, but Pepper pushes his hand away and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt. He groans a little when he has to pull away from the sweetness of her breast, but recovers quickly when she disposes of his wrinkled shirt and he sighs when she strokes his abs. He looks down at her manicured fingers and groans out her name when she scratches him lightly.

She is trying really hard not to look at the 'thing' inside his shorts. Anyway, it would have been hard not to stare at it since it was so obvious a blind could actually see it.

She purrs with relief as his skilled hands get rid of her jeans and his right hand strokes her leg from her ankle up to her hip where he stops and murmurs something.

"What?" She mouths at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Silk." He repeats again. "I said your skin is like silk."

Pepper blushes and tries to hide her face from him, but he sees her and smiles, the corner of his mouth wrinkling in that sort of way she utterly adores. Her hands stroke his muscled back as he presses kisses to the front of her black lace panties and her heart beats so fast it would simply pop out anytime soon as his fingers peel off her panties down her long and sexy as hell legs.

She blushes harder than ever from the look he gives her. He stares at her for what it seems an eternity before he locks his eyes with hers and says.

"Oh boy, Pepper."

That's right; she wants to tell him back, but settles with this.

"You're running behind the schedule, Stark. Off with those pants of yours." She says with as much courage as she can muster, and it's not all that much.

He hesitates in the last moment before squeezing his cock firmly through the thin material of his shorts. She moans at the erotic sight in front of her and grips the sheets rather wildly, until her knuckles go white.

She takes a quivering look at his face and marvels at how focused he seems to be in these moments. He looks like he hasn't even heard her and she can't wait much longer because she already misses his warmth. So she moves forward and unwraps his hand from around his cock and tugs his pants down along with his boxers.

He doesn't let her look down at him – he just grips her chin with the same hand he'd held his pride and tells her huskily.

"Please try not to fight me."

The adrenaline rush makes her heart flutter wildly inside her chest and her breathing increases till the point she's gasping. His mouth covers hers and with both his hands he encircles her wrists and carefully pushes her back against the sheets.

She closes her eyes, half of her scared, the other half aroused. She feels his warm breath against one side of her face as he shifts above her. She bites her lip hard when he pins her wrists above her head and when she feels his incredibly hot hardness against her lower belly.

Her fingers curl into fists when he takes her earlobe into his mouth.

"Do we need to use protection?" He murmurs in her ear.

She opens her eyes and stares at the wall at her right.

"No."

At first she had thought he would ask her why, but he doesn't.

Instead, he leans down and brushes his lips against her cheek, silently begging her to open her eyes and look at him. She doesn't.

"Good." He says and grabs her wrists with one hand and with the other he strokes her inner thigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you-" He manages to say, his voice raspy and it doesn't assure Pepper in any way. She just keeps her eyes closed and waits for him to do it.

He slowly brings her leg around his hip and sinks into her gently with a groan of absolute pleasure. Pepper's eyes snap open at the mere intensity of him sliding inside of her, inch by inch. When his hips connect touch hers he brings his hand back to her wrist and spreads her arms a bit.

"Tony…" She gasps and looks at him wide-eyed.

"Right here." He gasps back and slides his hands up to hers and entwines his fingers with hers.

He doesn't move until she wraps her legs around his waist and he's sure that she isn't afraid of him anymore.

"I _don't _want to hurt you." He tells her again and takes her lips in a searing kiss.

He starts moving then, slowly, testing the waters. He clenches his teeth at the exquisite tightness, but doesn't stop until feels her shiver under him. He pushes inside of her over and over again, unable to stop and leave the best thing that's ever happened to him – alone. He won't ever leave her because he knows deep down into his soul that he loves her more than anything and anyone else in this world.

Her hands grasp his tightly and her nails dig into his skin and it hurts, but he can manage. He always managed the pain, even though it drives him crazy.

It drives him crazy the thought that he can't tell her how much she means to him now.

Her legs have so much strength in them and he screams into her neck when he feels her contracting around him. The entire world around them is absorbed into a dense fog and he can't breathe. His entire body goes rigid against hers as he pushes himself as deeply as he can into her love – thrusting into her his love, leaving it there - inside the safest place in the world.

He buries his face into her neck and sighs deeply, his whole body relaxing against hers.

They stay like this for a little while, enjoying each others presence until he rolls off her and presses a light kiss to her chest where there is an imprint of his arc reactor.

"That was intense." He admits after a couple of minutes.

Pepper can't speak. She's so overwhelmed by him – his smell, taste, feel and love. His weird sort of love…

"Are you okay?" He turns to her and strokes her ankle with his thumb.

"Uh-huh." She whispers faintly and tries to temper down her breath.

"All right…" Tony looks at her and chuckles. "Come here." He murmurs and moves closer to her, until she's wrapped up in his arms.

"How did it feel like, Pep?"

"What?"

Tony chuckles again behind her and pulls the comforter over them.

"Making love with me." He clarifies.

She's silent for a few moments before she chuckles.

"Weird." She admits.

"How's that?" He sounds confused.

"It's just – weird." She breaks out laughing because it was so funny hearing him say: 'making love'.


	3. Ice Cream and Fear

Ti Amo – Part 3

Rating: NC-17

Length: 1352

The first time she wakes up it's barely past five. She blinks at the clock on the nightstand and snuggles back into Tony's chest. He's still sleeping and she allows herself to take a good look at his face.

She had been so scared when he'd told her not to fight him. It was a side she had never thought she'd see, but now after a pretty damn good lovemaking session and some cuddling together, she doesn't fear him anymore.

She shivers faintly when she buries her nose into his chest and smells that unique scent of male. It is difficult to stop all those instincts – those instincts that told her to stop because what they're doing is utterly unprofessional, and even though he's not her boss anymore it doesn't seem to have taken off the insecurity between them.

"I love you…" She whispers softly and looks once again at his face.

He looks so peaceful and it's a bit heart-breaking because she remembers all those times when he had nightmares and how troubled he was whenever he came back from an unsuccessful mission.

But now… being able to tell him how she truly feels about him, even though he can't hear her is a step forward. She's sure she wouldn't have the courage to admit it out loud.

Outside is still sunny and there's no sound other than the gentle waves and a few pelicans. She closes her eyes and falls back asleep to the warm arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Tony, on the other hand is floating and soaring and feels an inexplicably warmth spreading through him. He didn't want this feeling to end.

He stretches the arm wrapped around Pepper's warm skin after a couple of minutes and yawns gently into his fist. He opens his eyes and glances at the woman who is currently lying in his arms and he smiles a bit when she sighs in her sleep and strokes his abdomen.

Her soft hair tickles the side of his face and he closes his eyes in utter bliss. He remembers what happened a few hours ago and sighs. He never felt so much happiness since he came back from Afghanistan, and he's pretty sure that he has to thank God for it.

"This is just about perfect-" He whispers to himself when he realizes that there is just a thing that has to happen for it to be perfect.

He thinks about it for a few seconds then groans in irritation. It wouldn't work, of course. She might think he says it out of respect.

The thing that startles him is the sound of his stomach growling. He carefully unwraps his arm from around her and covers her exposed shoulders with the comforter and sits up, looking for his boxers.

Ten minutes after, he's searching through the enormous fridge for something to eat. He finds some ice-cream and a few pizza boxes, but nothing else. He groans in disappointment, but settles with the ice cream.

He walks through ten halls, maybe, until he reaches the living room. He looks thoughtfully at the couch and grabs the remote control for the LCD from the table in front of him. He settles on the couch with a happy sigh and turns on the TV.

It's half an hour later when Pepper shows up in the door frame, wearing only his t-shirt, which barely passed past her rear.

"What do we have here?" He says with a devilish glint in his eyes as he sets down the bowl of ice cream and rushes towards her with hurried steps.

Pepper purrs with relief when she feels his strong arms around her and his lips on hers. It doesn't take long for them to stumble across the living room and onto the couch, hands and lips everywhere, managing to turn off the lights in one swift movement.

The gentle light coming from the moon reflects the love in her eyes as she straddles his hips and pushes him onto his back. Tony whistles softly at her and moves his hands beneath her t-shirt (his), and grabs her ass roughly, pulling her closer to his impatient erection.

"If I tell you how much I'm enjoying the show would you slap me?" Tony asks her as she takes off the shirt.

"Maybe…" She emphases with a grind to his manhood.

Tony whimpers and closes his eyes as she leans down and takes devours his lips, the sweet taste of her getting him drunk.

He lets his hands wander from the small of her back to the subtle curve of her ass and to her sugary breasts. He grips them with utmost tenderness as she gasps against his mouth.

"Do you like that?" He manages through a kiss that practically leaves him breathless.

Her hum against his swollen lips proves that she truly does, and he grips them again, more firmly this time. And this time – she _moans_ his name.

"That's it – do you want me?" He asks her while she tries to take off his boxers.

"No." She lies and trembles when his fingers spread her very delicately open.

She feels his warm breath rushing against her neck when he finds that nub of pleasure that makes her knees buckle. But it's not that case because they're sitting on a damn couch.

"Why'd you lie to me?" He all but growls into her ear when his fingers find the slickness gathered there.

There is that weirdly frightening tone again, and she has to look at him, make some contact… something… because this isn't what she wants from him.

His eyes are so dark and her heart's beating so abnormally fast.

They've done this before, but why does it feel so difficult to breathe when he touches her.

Her eyes snap shut when he slips a finger inside of her. She moans when he probes a second finger and moans even harder when he begins to piston them inside of her slick opening.

She can't form a single thought and any chance of stopping him vanish as he finds her clit and rubs it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The slick sound of his fingers when he pushes in and out of her send her out of her mind. She nearly screams as he introduces a third finger.

"Tony, _please_—"

He can't stop. Not now when he has her where he's always dreamed of. One more thrust and he feels her inner muscles contract around his fingers and he hears her say his name over and over again.

The contractions of her muscles didn't stop yet as he enters her with a hard push. The sensation gives him so much pleasure that he has to lay his head down and look at the ceiling for ten seconds. He bites his cheek and looks at her – hair haphazardly and sticking out like she had ran her hands through it and a few bite marks on her neck and shoulder – before slowly grinding his hips into hers.

It doesn't take long before he's coming so hard that he practically lifts them some good inches from the couch. He stays there, locking his eyes with hers and trembling so badly that he grips her hips hard, knowing that he probably bruises her, but he cannot stop.

Pepper gasps when she feels his hips jerk and lift her up so that she has to balance herself on the either side of his arc reactor. Their eyes stay locked for as long as he trembles, until he crashes back down to the couch, gasping.

She allows him a few minutes recovery before she pushes herself off him with a moan and leaves the room for a very warm shower.

The fear doesn't leave her catch her breath even after she's under the warm water. What is wrong with him – them? … Whatever…

I REACH HEAVEN ANY TIME I SEE YOUR COMMENTS/REVIEWS!!!


End file.
